Abbreviations used in the specification will be described below.
APS: antiphospholipid syndrome
β2-GPI: β2-glycoprotein
β2-GPI-oxLDL complex: a complex of oxLDL and β2-GPI
β2-GPI-oxLDL-CRP complex: a triple complex among oxLDL, β2-GPI and CRP
BSA: bovine serum albumin
CRP: C-reactive protein
EDTA: ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid
ELISA: enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay
HRP: horseradish peroxidase
LDL: low density lipoprotein (non-oxidized native protein)
OD: optical density (absorbance)
oxLDL: oxidized LDL
oxLDL-CRP complex: a complex of oxLDL and CRP
CRP is a serum protein that binds to phosphocholine of C-polysaccharide existing in the cell wall of Streptococcus pneumoniae, and is a kind of acute phase proteins (a group of proteins that increase in blood by inflammatory changes including infection).
CRP is described to bind to oxLDL in Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 99, p 13043-13048 (2002). However, neither measurement of the oxLDL-CRP complex present in the body fluid, nor clinical significance thereof is disclosed and suggested in the literature.
While International Patent Application Laid-Open (WO) No. 95/09363 describes the measurement of the “β2-GPI-oxLDL complex” in the body and clinical significance thereof, neither a disclosure nor a suggestion with regard to the “oxLDL-CRP complex” is found in the patent publication.